


Jenny of the Lamp

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Vastra finds a lamp, and much more than a lamp.





	Jenny of the Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> There are some veiled mentions of some potential dubiously-consensual sex acts performed by Jenny at some time in her past, in case that is a trigger for anyone.

Vastra had no idea why Simeon was so determined to acquire this particular lamp. It was old, but not antique, well-made but not by a master craftsman. Indeed, so far as she could determine, it held very little intrinsic or extrinsic value of any kind. The damned thing hadn’t even been polished this decade. Still, her primary concern for the brains of the so-called “Great Intelligence” (and, frankly, of most apes) was for their nutritional value at this point. Perhaps a marinade…She smiled at the thought of the late Dr. Simeon, now cooling in her larder.

The Silurian shrugged. Perhaps there was some historical value, or some inscription concealed by the layers of grime. Taking a rag, she began to rub at the dirt.

POOF!

With a flash of light, the room filled with smoke. When Vastra’s eyes finished watering, she could see a strangely attired female ape. She wore a velvet choker, and a thin silk shirt and pants, treating Vastra to the revolting sight of the outlines of her chest’s flesh sacs, her disgusting belly button, and the triangle of fur between her legs. Her nose wrinkled with distaste and she snatched up a letter opener from her desk. “Who are you, how did you get here, and why should I not kill and eat you on the spot?”

“Lo, I am the Jenny of the lamp,” the stranger recited, almost bored. “Awfully nice of you to rub the lamp and let me out. Bloody tight fit. And put that down before you hurt someone.” When Vastra kept the letter opener pointed at her, she sighed and snapped her fingers, turning it into a length of ribbon. “Now, if you ask nicely, I’ll grant you three wishes.”

“Don’t you mean genie?” Human legends were amusing in their own way. Crude, of course, but one could not live on highest art alone.

“Were you not listening? Suppose I shouldn’t be surprised on account of you not having any ears.” She cocked her arms and set her hands on her bare waist. “I said Jenny, ‘cause that’s my name. Jenny Flint.”

Vastra raised an eye-ridge. This was certainly proving to be more interesting than most apes. “What if I don’t ask nicely?”

“Oh, you still get your three wishes. Maybe I interpret them a little nasty.” She slipped into a pleasant reverie. “Had a fellow wanted to be the handsomest man in his village. Ugly as a mule’s ass and about as friendly. So I broke both his legs and chased off everyone else. Mind you, he was the only person left in his village. But he got his wish. And he had to burn another wish for me to fix his legs.” She grinned almost dreamily.

“I see.” Vastra stroked the scales of her cheek. “I think you will be an interesting one, Ms. Flint.”

“Thank you.” The genie sketched a bow.

“I think, in fact, I should like to get to know you better before I use one of my wishes.” Vastra showed her teeth. “After all, I prefer my limbs intact.”

***

“Morning!” Jenny chirped, winking into Vastra’s bedroom.

“Goddess!” Vastra swore and covered herself. “I’m trying to dress.”

“Go on then.” Jenny covered her eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t peek.”

Vastra sighed. There was no sense arguing with a capricious and all-powerful being. She finished dressing in peace.

“So, what’re you doing today?”

Vastra’s lip curled. “Assisting the lackwits of Scotland Yard with their latest bungled investigation. I am a detective by trade.”

“Oooh. Sounds thrilling.” Jenny clapped. “Can I help?”

“If you want to help, you could keep this manor clean.” 

With a meaningful POOF, Jenny was attired in a maid’s outfit. 

“That was wish number one, wasn’t it?” 

Jenny nodded. 

“Alas.” Still, Vastra mused, there were worse outcomes than a free housekeeper. Broken legs, for instance. “If you have the entire premises tidy by the time I am ready to go and you are suitably attired, you may accompany me.” Solely because I want to stay on your good side, Vastra reminded herself. Not because you intrigue me or because you are one of the few not-quite-humans I have met here. 

***

Summer came and summer went. 

Autumn came and autumn went.

Winter came and winter stayed.

By this time Jenny was quite solidly part of Vastra’s routine--more than that, she was part of Vastra’s life. Not having to worry about the odd sweeping and straightening was certainly convenient, and the genie’s insights had proven useful in solving several cases. And, quite frankly, having someone to come home and talk to was a surprising comfort at the end of a long day. Even Ms. Flint’s features were beginning to become less odious. Vastra assured herself that this was because her guest had adopted more modest modern clothes than her initial outfit.

Really, in all ways her life had truly improved. Except for the temperature. “I wish I was not so cold at nights!” she moaned into the freezing pitch darkness.

POOF!

Her mattress creaked behind her as she lay on her side. “Goddess. That would be wish number two, then?”

“You said it, not me.” Jenny shrugged beneath the blankets. “Can’t kill, can’t raise the dead, can’t make someone fall in love. But I’ve done most everything else, over the years.”

“Please tell me you are wearing clothes.”

There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a POOF trying to be quiet about it. “Ye-es.”

“I’ll not have you do anything you do not want to do--certainly not that, at any rate.” Vastra rolled onto her back. “The punishment among my people was emasculation.”

“I--Oh, bollocks!” Vastra could practically smell the blood racing to Jenny’s face. “I’ve made a hash of this, haven’t I? And now I’ve got to stay--you wished, and I obeyed.”

“Well, we are civilized creatures, are we not?” Vastra rolled onto her other side. “Sleep well, Jenny.”

“Sleep well, Vastra.” Jenny waited until the Silurian’s breathing evened out. Then, under her breath, Jenny muttered, “If I didn’t want to be here, I’d have fetched a bloody water bottle that never ran cold, not picked out my good knickers.”

***

Winter stayed, and Jenny and Vastra mostly stayed indoors, consulting on cases from beside the fireplace. Though something like trust, and even something approaching friendship blossomed between them, there was the matter of Jenny’s ever-present collar and the cage of the lamp.

Neither of them spoke of it. 

But Vastra thought of it. Thought of how her people had banned slavery amongst themselves, how even most of the apes had abolished the practice. How the snow was beginning to thaw. How it would be unconscionable to force Jenny to remain even a moment longer.

She found the genie curled up, reading, room bright with spring sunshine. “I… I am ready for my last wish.” 

Jenny snapped to attention, mirroring Vastra’s pose, hands clasped behind her back. “Ma’am?”

“Be free.” Vastra brought her hands forward, and offered Jenny the lamp.

With trembling fingers, Jenny took the gift. “Ma’am...Vastra? If you weren’t going to free me, what would you have asked for?”

“Are you going to make me say it?” Vastra asked, head tipping down. Jenny nodded, once. “Stay with me?” she breathed, and Jenny surged up into the kiss.

“Suppose that means you get four wishes,” Jenny said at last, and the two women laughed in each other’s arms.


End file.
